When watching a program such as a movie or television program, users often have questions about the contents of the program, such as the name of an actor in the program, the location of the program, what else the actor has been in, details about the program, the plot of the program, among many other questions. Finding the answers to these questions often involves the user performing multiple steps, such as figuring out the name of the program, searching for details about the program using a search engine or database of program information, and combing through the search results or database entries, which may not be relevant to the users question to try to figure out the answer. This can be a time consuming procedure for the user and can cause the user to miss a substantial portion of the program or otherwise disrupt the user's viewing experience.
Accordingly, new methods, systems, and media for generating search results based on contextual information are desirable.